


Bella the Dragon Keeper

by IvyRope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Betrayal, Character Death, Drama, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OC, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyRope/pseuds/IvyRope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Isabella Swan is really 22 year old Bella Fenwick, Benjy Fenwick's sister. Her best friend is Charlie Weasley and she works with him and the dragon's in Romania. What will she do when the Cullen's find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

“Edward?” my love’s soft voice floated down to me.

“Yes love?” I answered giving her a quick kiss.

“I’m gonna be away for a while.” She said gently.

“What?! Why, what’s wrong? Have I done something?” I asked panicking; my love was going to leave, as if she read my mind Bella said sweetly,

“I’m not leaving. I got a call from my friends and need to go help him for a bit.”

“But-but.” I stuttered.

“Bella you’re not going anywhere because I can’t see your future.” My sister said as she skipped down the stairs.

“Yes I am Alice. You can’t stop me from visiting my friend.” With that Bella stormed from the house and we heard a soft pop. Running outside at vampire speed I looked for Bella but couldn't see her anywhere.

“BELLA!” I shouted. Where was she, she was right here then disappeared as if into thin air.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the first real chapter of Bella the Dragon Keeper, hope you like it.

Casting the Cullen household a fond look I apparated to Romania, there I appeared on the edges of the Dragon Centre. Walking toward the main entrance where a guard stood on duty.

"Excuse me." I said as I tried to walk passed.

"And just where do you think you're going miss?" he questioned.

"I am here on personal matters in regard to Mr Weasley." After arguing with the guard for a few minutes I spotted Charlie. Twenty-two year old Charlie Weasley had long shoulder length red hair, he wore an oversized, grey beanie hat that hung loosely from the back of his head, goodness knows how he managed to keep it from being burned to a crisp, and he wore a white vest top with a pair of brown cargo shorts that ended just above his knee, on his feet he wore simple sandals. Round his neck was a polished Dragon-tooth necklace, personally I thought it was gorgeous. In the top of his left ear he had two black plug spike muggle earrings and in his right ear on the earlobe he had a diamond stud and a blue ear plug spike.

"Charlie!" he looked up and ran over announcing to the guard that I was indeed here to see him and to help with some new arrivals. Charlie casually threw his arm round my shoulders and guided over to a new enclosure that hadn't been here last month. Arching my eyebrow at Charlie who grinned and turned to me murmured softly, "We found 4 of them, none related and being mistreated over in Germany. Two males and two female, young…Portuguese Long-Snouts!" he exclaimed.

"I thought those were extinct?" I gasped excitedly; if Charlie wasn't fooling around he could bring an entire species of Dragon back. Oh think, is this why he called me here?

"We need your medical advice on them as well as an extra pair of hands. Willing to help?" Charlie asked.

"Willing? If you hadn't called and I found out through other means I would fucking burn you to a crisp faster than a Hungarian Horntail."

Charlie gave a low laugh, "The first one, is in the medical room, come one lets go." He grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the room acting like a kid on Christmas day. Rolling my eyes I pulled him to a stop and pulled my wand from hair, changing my clothes from jeans and a blouse to a white tank top and a pair of brown shorts that stopped mid-thigh, re-doing my hair into a ponytail, using my wand I changed myself back to normal, I was very tanned, with black hair not brown, my eyes were blue and I was slightly taller, after all I am 22 years old, slipping my wand in my pocket I carried on walking.

Entering the examination room I saw the Dragon, he was a deep red with small black spikes along his back, his snout as in the name was longer than the average Dragon. Sweeping my eyes over the him I noted that he was breathing slightly to fast and made odd little groans, he also had some nasty looking cuts on his hind, he was placed on the table obviously half-asleep which meant they had partially sedated him.

Walking over to his face so he could see me I gently placed my hand on his long-snout and gave it an affectionate rub, he gave another growl but this was much softer. "Does he have a name?" I asked watching the drowsy Dragon.

"Yeah, his name is Dan."

"Alright unless you are here in case the sedative wears off, this should be Charlie, Thomas and Dean get out." I said dryly. Taking a fire-proof stethoscope I listened to Dan's heart, it was racing slightly but his lungs were clear and producing fire, this was good.

Taking a torch I gently prised his eyelids opened and checked his pupils, all clear. Making sure his teeth were good and that his wings and other extremities flexed properly I moved onto his hind end. Dan's tail started to flick which meant he was coming out of his drowsy state, deciding it was safer to move quicker than to give him more anaesthetic, I looked over the wounds, some of them were deep gashes but a few were scratches.

Taking some antiseptic that I brewed in my spare time, Groundsel, Adders Tongue, Shallot, Winters Tongue and Gallieta crushed into a paste and heated slightly, it was very strong only to be used in Dragons. Gently packing the paste into the deeper wounds and smearing it lightly over the scratches twice a day would soon heal them. There was nothing I could do about the holes in his wings though.

"Alright this baby is ready." I said after washing my hands, giving Dan a soft stroke of the snout they moved him off to his new home. Cleaning the table and making sure everything was ready I waited for the next Dragon.

I repeated the process, having to remove one of his teeth due to the fact it had rotted, cleaning the gum I made sure he would be comfortable and let them take Corbie away.

Bringing the girl I checked her over she was in the best condition, only a few scratches and some chains I needed to remove from her neck. Noticing she quite big for a girl that wasn't fed much I did a quick check over, "Charlie come here." I said softly, guiding his hand to her stomach he could feel the beginnings of an egg. Grinning at each other widely, I told them to take Nell back and let me complete an examination on Tess before helping move a Horntail.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ah you bitch!" I exclaimed as the Horntail sent a blast of fire toward me, the boys distracted her whilst I got in the large pen with Charlie, they needed this one for the Tri-Wizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts. Grasping the other end of cold metal chain with Charlie at the other end we swung it up and round the female's neck. "Now boys!" I shouted fiercely.

Once she was facing the other way we shot stunning spells toward her, with fifteen of us doing it she ended up stock-still. Using all of us to levitate her into a metal cage, I stepped forward with a sleeping drought, injecting the potion into her neck, once we were sure we removed the stunning spell. "Right come on lock her up, she's the last one."

The boys would get them to Hogwarts and I would arrive a little later after making sure the rest of the Dragons at the centre were okay.

I wonder if the Cullen's miss me?

Deciding reminiscing would do no good now I got on with the other Dragons once some other boys returned I apparated to the Hogwarts gates, nodding to Snape as I passed who acknowledged me with no more than a slight nod. Entering the Forbidden Forest I walked on a trail until I heard screeching, so Miss Horntail had awoken, rushing to help the boys with the very angry Dragon I grinned, I love my life.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Me and Charlie had stayed to watch the first task in case the Dragons got out of hand and boy did the Horntail, she got off her chain, ruined part of the stand and destroyed some of the roof on a tower. Still Potter had gotten the Golden Egg and we had managed to put the Horntail back to sleep as we transported her back to the forest. Half way there though she woke up and was understandably upset, breathing a mass of fire she caught my arm slightly. Cursing all the way back I left the boys to get them home whilst I sorted my arm out. It no longer hurt and it wouldn't blister but it was still an angry red. Shaking my head I decided it was time to go back to America.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and I apologize, I do hope to make chapters longer in the future, this is just a preface though.


End file.
